The present. Invention relates to implantable drug delivery devices and, in particular, it concerns drug delivery devices suitable, for example, for deployment anchored in a layered biological structure, with particular applicability to ocular drag delivery. The invention also provides systems and methods for deployment and anchoring of implantable drug delivery devices.
Background to the present invention may be found in she following patent publications:
WO 2012/131583, which describes a delivery system and corresponding method for deploying and filling drug delivery devices from a canula.
US 2012/0184905, which discloses various implantable inflatable drug reservoirs in which fluid release occurs via small passageways defined within a central core or in a region of overlap between a layer of the reservoir wall and the central core.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,233, US 2003/0014036, WO 2010/0088548 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,399,006 alt disclose various slow-release drug delivery devices for ocular applications.